Big Night
Big Night is a song by Big Time Rush and it premiered in Big Time Halloween. Lyrics Kendall Oh it's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big big big big big big night Carlos 1 2 3 all my boys and girls We're gonna party like it's the end of the world Let's get it started eh started eh started eh All Waiting' all week and it's Friday night We're gonna get dressed up for the time of our lives Let's get it started started started Logan Cause I've been feeling' down down down I need a pick me up 'round 'round 'round I wanna spin it up loud loud loud DJ take me away All Oh it's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big big big big big big night Oh it's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big big big big big big night James It's been a long week Been working' overtime I need a heart beat to get this party right I'm on another level Turn up the base and treble Turn it up turn it up turn it up Logan 'Cause I've been feeling' down down down I need a pick me up 'round 'round 'round I wanna spin it up loud loud loud DJ take me away All Oh it's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big big big big big big night Oh it's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big big big big big big night 1 2 3 all my boys and girls We're gonna party like it's the end of the world Let's get it started started started started started Let's go 1 2 3 all my boys and girls We're gonna party like it's the end of the world Let's get it started started started It's gonna be a big night Oh it's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big big big big big big night Oh, it's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big big big big big big night (night) Trivia *This song is played in the end credits of the Nickelodeon Original Movie Best Player. City is Ours is also played during one scene. *If one listens closely around 1:29 James can be heard saying "ho" 2x and then "Say what?" in the background. On the Show The song appeared in the episode Big Time Halloween where the guys performed the song after they switched back from being mystical creatures to normal human beings. Also in the made-for-television Nickelodeon movie Best Player (which starred Jerry Trainor and Jennette McCurdy from iCarly), Big Night was heard in the ending credits. Music video The music video was released on February 10 2011. It features footage from Big Time Rush's first tour, Big Time Rush in Concert mixed with some footage from the Big Time Halloween performance. Gallery Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:1st Album Songs Category:Music Category:Fan Favorite Songs